Paroles d'une amnésique
by draymione malefoy
Summary: Hermione et Drago? " Le jour et la nuit", "la lumière et les ténèbres", "le bien et le mal " me direz-vous. Et si un malheureux accident les rapprochait?
1. Prologue

** Paroles**** d'une amnésique**

** Prologue**

**Disclaimer****:Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

Voilà donc le prologue de ma toute première fanfiction! Lisez et dites moi ce que vous pensez dans un review.

Sur ce, je vous dis: "Bonne lecture" et...

Enjoy!

**Cette inconnu dans le miroir qui me regarde**

**Dites moi qui je suis,**

**Dites moi où je vais,**

**Qui sont mes amis,**

**Qui dit faux,**

**Qui dit vrai,**

**Un souvenir me guide,quelqu'un que je connais.**

**Extrait de : "Amnésique" de David Carreira**

** Pov externe**

La guerre était finie depuis 2 ans maintenant.

C'était un jour de décembre,la neige recouvrait le toit des maisons d'un gros manteau blanc. Il faisait froid. Les rares gens qui étaient encore dehors, accéléraient le pas, pressés d'être chez eux, devant un bon feu de cheminée, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main et lisant les dernières nouvelles dans le journal.

Seule une jeune fille aux bruns emmêlés et aux yeux couleur chocolat se promenait encore dans les rues de Londres, faisant craquer la neige sous ses pas.

Elle était seule.

**Voilà, c'est un petit prologue, je sais, mais les autres chapitres seront plus long, si ce début vous plaît. Laissez un petit review si vous avez aimé. Ça me fera super plaisir! **

**Chaleureusement, **

**Draymione malefoy**


	2. Chapter1

**Paroles d'une amnésique**

**Chapitre 1**

Voici le premier chapitre!

Bonne lecture!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Juste pour te rappeler que je pense à toi..<p>

On m'a parlé de toi

Je crois que tu me manques

Ce que je ne connais pas de toi

Je me l'invente

On m'a parlé de toi

Je crois que tu me manques

J'ai enfouis en moi ce bout de toi qui me hante

**Extrait de:"Amnésique"de David Carreira**

**Pov Hermione**

Hermione marchait dans la rue menant chez elle. Elle avait voulu passer Noël avec ses parents, en et Ron, eux,passaient leurs vacances au terrier.

Mais même chez elle, de temps en temps cela faisait faisait du bien d'être seule, pour réfléchir, se retrouver. Alors elle faisait de longues promenades, dans les rues de Londres. Par ce temps,il n'y avait que pour seul bruit le craquement de la neige sous ses bottes.

Tout avait été tellement vite après la guerre. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle s'était terminée et elle avait l'impression qu'Harry n'avait vaincu Voldemort qu'hier.

Elle et Ron s'étaient séparés. Leur relation n'avait même pas duré plus de cinq mois, c'est elle qui l'avait quitté. Elle ne pouvait, tout simplement plus le supporter, il était trop jaloux. Vous vous rendez compte,il lui avait même interdit de parler à Seamus, sous prétexte qu'elle était trop proche de lui! Jaloux de son propre ami! Et à chaque fois qu'elle voulait lui parler de ce problème, il trouvait toujours un prétexte pour reporter la conversation. Elle étouffait, et elle se sentait incomprise. Alors, après mûre réflexion, elle avait décidé de le quitter. Elle se souvenait encore de ce jour où elle le lui avait annoncé:

**Flash-back**

C'était au mois d'Avril, pendant qu'ils étaient en train de se promener dans les bois. Il faisait beau, le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux chantaient et ils n'étaient que tous les deux. C'était le moment rêvé pour le lui dire. Elle y pensait déjà depuis un petit un petit moment, mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé l'occasion de lui parler seul à seul. Elle avait hésité un court instant, mais se disant que pareille occasion ne se reproduirait peut-être jamais, elle s'était lancée. Elle lui avait déballé tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur: sa jalousie, sa sensation d'étouffement,son envie de le quitter, ...Il l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre, mais son visage pâlissait à vue d'oeil. Ce n'était qu'à la fin qu'il s'était exclamé qu'elle aurait dû le lui dire plus tôt et qu'il aurait changé. Tu parles oui, c'est ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire durant un mois entier!Et puis,s' il avait un peu plus attention à elle, il l'aurait remarqué, mais,jusque là, il n'avait jamais eu un seul petit moment à lui consacrer! Puis, il l'avait supplié de ne pas le quitter, qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber,qu'il l'aimait. Alors c'était elle maintenant la fautive? C'était elle qui le laissait tomber? C'en était trop, alors elle partit le laissant seul à se plaindre.

**Fin du flash-back**

Il s'était excusé peu de temps après et il lui avait expliqué qu'il lui avait dit ça sous le coup du désespoir. Elle avait accepté ses excuses et,ils avaient décidés d'un commun accord, que leur séparation ne nuirait aucunement à leur amitié.

Harry et Ginny étaient toujours ensemble, et au moment où elle se disait qu'ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble, les phares d'une voiture lui éblouirent la vue et elle cru vaguement entendre un klaxonnement. Puis se fut le noir total.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors,comment trouvez-vous ce premier chapitre? La fanfiction est-elle à la hauteur de ce à quoi vous vous attendiez? Que pensez-vous du flash-back? Et de l'accident d'Hermione? Laissez un review! <strong>

**Merci! **

**Chaleureusement,**

**Draymione malefoy**


	3. Chapitre 2: Réveil et explications

**Kikou ! C'est moi ! Eh oui, ce n'est pas un mirage ! Je sais que ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas continué cette fic mais j'ai été très occupé avec mon OS et avec l'école ! Je vais essayer de prendre un rythme plus régulier,ne vous inquiétez point. Assez parlé ! Place au chapitre ! On se retrouve en bas ! Biz !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>"Love good time" de Spécial Thanks<em>**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Chapitre 2 : Réveil<em>**_** et **_**explications**

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la lumière de la pièce l'obligea à les refermer de suite.

"Mais où suis-je ? "

Elle ne reconnaissait en rien l'endroit. Elle essaya de se relever, mais un mal de tête la prit de court,et elle fut obligée de se rallonger. Soudain, une voix féminine se fit entendre:

"Ah ! Miss Hermione Granger, vous êtes enfin réveillée ! "

Hermione consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux,malgré la luminosité ambiante de la pièce. La femme se dirigeait vers elle, ou plutôt vers le lit où elle se trouvait.

Après avoir recherché à ses alentours la trace d'une quelconque personne pour savoir si la femme n'avait pas fait une erreur en se dirigeant vers elle, et s'être aperçue, à son grand étonnement qu'elle était seule,elle se demanda:

_"Hermione Granger? Je ne m'appelle pas Hermione Granger ! Je m'appelle ... Heu... Je m'appelle...Ça va me revenir.. "_

Après un moment de réflexion,elle concéda a contrecoeur* que c'était peut-être tout de même Hermione Granger.

_" Mais, ce n'est pas possible que je ne me suis pas souvenue de cette chose plus que primordiale ! "_ pensa-t-elle

Hermione voulu questionner cette femme sortie de nulle part, mais sa bouche était sèche et sa langue pâteuse,signe qu'elle "dormait" déjà depuis quelques jours dans cet endroit inconnu,et elle ne put donc qu'émettre un son étouffé.

"Voulez-vous un verre d'eau Miss Granger ? Je vous expliquerai la situation juste après si vous le voulez. "

Notre héroïne de guerre fit un petit hochement de tête pour montrer son approbation et la femme partit donc pour accéder à la sa requête.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione essayait de se rappeler de l'histoire de sa vie:son enfance, son lieu d'habitation,...Mais rien,pas un seul petit souvenir ne voulait sortir de sa tête . C'était comme si sa mémoire avait fait grève. Alors elle abandonna, attendant le retour de la femme mystérieuse.

Ladite femme arriva quelques instants plus tard,avec le verre d'eau promis,et elle s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit pendant que Hermione se désaltérait.

"Où suis-je ? "demanda notre héroïne qui avait fini de boire son verre.

"Vous êtes à Sainte-Mangouste, un hôpital pour sorciers." répondit l'infirmière en lui montrant un écusson cousu sur sa robe verte,représentant un os et une baguette magique entrecroisés.

"Sorciers ? Pourquoi serais-je dans un hôpital sorcier ? "

"Parce que vous êtes une sorcière, Miss,une des plus brillante de l'histoire du monde magique ! "

Hermione était confuse,elle,une sorcière ? Mais, qu'avait-elle fait de si brillant pour ce soi-disant "monde magique " dont elle ne se souvenait de rien?Et comment ? Toutefois elle décida de laisser toutes ses questions en suspend,car une autre,plus importante la taraudait:

"Que m'est-il arrivé pour que je sois à l'hôpital sorcier et que je ne me souvienne de rien ? "

" Vous avez été renversé par une voiture,dans le quartier où habitent vos parents. Le conducteur de cette voiture ,un moldu... "

"Un moldu ? "

"Ce sont de personnes sans pouvoirs ,je reprends: le conducteur, un moldu à téléphoné à vos parents qui se sont empressés de vous amener ici,car vous étiez inconsciente. Et vous êtes restée ici 2 jours entiers,pendant que nous faisions de notre mieux pour vous ,d'après notre diagnostic,vous avez reçu un choc, ce qui explique votre perte de mémoire."

"Vous voulez dire que... "

" Vous êtes totalement amnésique,oui."

"Ce n'est pas vrai... Dites-moi que c'est une blague..."

"Malheureusement non , Miss..."

"Suis-je condamnée à rester amnésique toute ma vie? La magie ne pourrait pas me soigner ? "

"La magie ne serait d'aucune utilité dans ce genre de situation. Mais il y aurait bien une solution..."

"Laquelle ? " demanda Hermione qui reprenait espoir.

" Revoir des personnes qui vous sont chères,vous retrouver dans des situations semblables à celles auparavants,...tout cela pourrait vous provoquer des flash ,et vous pourriez retrouver des bribes de votre passé. "

_"C'est déjà mieux que rien"_,se dit Hermione

J'avais prévenu vos parents de votre réveil,ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Vous pourrez leur poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez. En attendant, reposez-vous un peu, je vais vous apporter à manger.

En effet, ses parents arrivèrent peu de temps après [...]

À suivre..

**Prochain chapitre :Arrivée des parents et premières complications**

_"Il n'est pas de liberté plus grande que cette courte amnésie de l'éveil. On se lève, on cherche la porte, on est perdu comme à l'hôtel. Et puis les souvenirs réintègrent le corps en un éclair et lui rendent ce qui lui tient lieu d'âme. On est rassuré et déçu : on est donc cela, on n'est donc que cela."_

_Amélie Nothomb_

_*_Hé oui, la fierté griffondoryenne est toujours bien présente ! Tout n'a pas été oublié,même si c'est inconscient ! On ne se refait jamais totalement ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ce serait gentil de laisser une trace de votre passage ! Même si c'est un avis négatif. Cela m'aiderait à progresser et cela m'aiderait à écrire plus vite !<strong>

**1 chapitre lu = 1 review**

**Bye ! **

**DM**


End file.
